Werelupe Tor
by sonicfan24
Summary: Tor gets into a fight with the werelupe king and comes back beaten up. But something strange is going on with him read to find out what!
1. The Werelupe King Bite

I do not own any characters from Neopets or the Darkest Fairy. So please R&R and enjoy!

The Werelupe King bite

"Tor how do you get yourself into these messes?"

Roberta was helping her uncle Seradar clean and bandage Tor's cuts.

"OW!"

"Well Sir. Tormund if you would just stay still for two seconds while I clean these cuts we wouldn't have a problem now would we?"

Roberta laughed at how her uncle called Tor 'Sir. Tormund' everyone did that, even her uncle King Hagan of Brightvale.

FLASHBACK

Tor walked up to King Hagan with Roberta right beside him. Sure he was a little nervous but who wouldn't be except for Roberta of course.

Tor looked over at Roberta she looked so pretty with the lavender robe that made her eyes sparkle like gems. Tor faced forward as King Hagan began his speech.

"Sir. Tormund and Roberta for your honorary duties and heroic deeds I proclaim you both defenders of Brightvale!"

Everyone cheered as Tor and Roberta walked out and back towards there rooms.

END FLASHBACK

Roberta tightened the last bandage and earned a wince from Tor.

"Oh stop you big baby if you hadn't gone to fight the Werelupe King by yourself you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?"

"No"

Tor winced again as he moved to let his head rest on the pillows. Roberta smiled as he fell into a peaceful sleep or as peaceful as he could be with all those wounds. Roberta looked at the one wound, a bite mark on Tor's arm right below the shoulder. It didn't bleed, Seradar said not to worry about it but still it wouldn't hurt to be safe.

Roberta went out into the stables to find her Uni Solarin fast asleep.

"Solarin? Solarin wake up"

The Uni woke quietly and pawed the ground when he saw Roberta.

"Shh! We're going on a little trip to Illusen and you need to be quiet"

Solarin nodded his head and stood still while Roberta climbed on. Once in the air Roberta could concentrate on what she had learned about warelupe bites.

'Hmm werelupe bites are harmless on any neopet except...'

Roberta couldn't remember what neopet is affected by werelupe bites. Solarin landed near Illusen's home in the trees and just as Roberta was climbing off she remembered something.

"Werelupe bites are harmless on any neopet except Lupes!"

"What is this about werelupe bites?"

Illusen walked over and smiled when she saw Roberta but turned serious once she saw how scared she looked.

"Why Roberta what ever is the matter?"

"Oh Earth Fairy Illusen Tor was bitten by the Werelupe King!"

"The Werelupe King? Oh no that is not good at all"

"Yes I know and I need your help!"

"Hmm... I think I might have a cure for him but you must bring him to me before the next full moon"

"But that's tonight!"

"So it is. It seems that the Werelupe King has planned everything out but still you must bring him here before the full moon rises"

"I'll try"

"Good now go, for time is short and I must hurry with the cure"

Roberta nodded. She knew what to do the problem was getting Tor up to Illusen.

Roberta walked inside the house to see it completely torn apart as she looked around she heard a moan come from one of the rooms.

"Oh no Seradar!"

Roberta found Seradar lying on the floor battered and bruised but still alive.

"Seradar what happened?"

"Ohh Roberta is that you? Ohh"

"Don't try to get up"

"Roberta he came he took Tor"

"Who came uncle?"

"The Werelupe King"

Roberta gasped as she realized what was going on. When she got Seradar to Illusen it was already night fall. Roberta walked up to Illusen with tears in her eyes but she knew she had to save her uncle first no matter how much Tor meant to her.

"Roberta I thought you'd never show, why what has happened?"

Illusen saw Seradar limp in Robert's arms. Roberta sniffed a few times before replying.

"Oh Illusen it's terrible the Werelupe King came and took Tor but I had to get help for Seradar first no matter how much he means to me"

Illusen looked at the crying Acara a moment before stepping forward and taking Seradar out of her hands.

"I will help Seradar you find Tor"

Roberta dried her eyes.

"But I thought you said-"

"Never mind what I said if true love prevails then I know we can save Tor"

Roberta smiled and went over to her Uni Solarin and flew off towards the Werelupe forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just decided to edit my story and I knotised that my title makes no sence at all! lol oh well what can I do...? If I need any more corrections just tell me and I will be working on that sequel.


	2. Saveing Tor

I do not own any characters from Neopets or the Darkest Fairy. So please R&R and enjoy!

Saveing Tor

Tor woke to laughing, laughing that he knew he heard before.

"I wonder if we'll be able to eat this one soon"

No he said he had something 'special' for him"

Tor shuddered at the word 'special'.

"Hey look I think he's waking up"

Tor lay as still as he could but blew it when something stepped on his tail.

Tor howled as loud as he possibly could and scared away all the others that where around him. As he sat there holding his tail until it stopped hurting he heard a howl as loud as his own and saw all the werelupes running.

'Wait a minute werelupes!'

Tor then heard a loud stomping coming closer and closer. Tor's ears flattened against his head as the stomping came to a stop about two feet away from him. He was so nervous that when something picked him up he yelled and clawed and bit until he was so tired he couldn't put up much of a fight anymore.

The young Lupe looked up to see the Werelupe King but was too tired to do much about it.

"Hold still young Lupe"

Tor just sat there as the Werelupe King picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He let a small whimper escape his lips before falling unconscious.

**Where Roberta was:**

The young Acara sorceress stood in front of the werelupe cave she heard a howl.

"Tor? Tor I'm coming!"

Roberta bravely walked into the cave ready to fight off any werelupes that might come by.

"Huh?"

There was still not a single werelupe in sight then she heard something in the distance it sounded like...

"Cheering? Oh no Tor!"

Roberta ran off to find the source of the cheering to instead find two werelupes looking almost as scared as she was. Roberta held up her wand only to have the two werelupes back away in fear.

"Huh? OK do you two know where a yellow Lupe is in here?"

They both looked at each other and pointed down a hallway. Roberta thanked them and in return she was too bring him out of the cave and away from them. The young Acara sorceress climbed up to a ledge and saw Tor fighting werelupes there must have been at least ten against one. Roberta gasped and several werelupes looked up to see her standing there.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

Suddenly a net was thrown over her and she was dragged down to face Tor.

The battle didn't last more than a minute and Roberta was exhausted Tor walked over and grabbed Roberta by the throat.

"Say your prayers little one"

Tor didn't sound like Tor at all he sounded like some thing he was trying not to be... a werelupe!

"Tor please you have to remember me"

Roberta gasped with her last breath she said the words she had never said before.

"Tor I... I... Love... You"

With that Roberta passed out Tor dropped her and howled all the other werelupes howled with him.

"Kill her! Kill her!"

Was the chant that was everyone's lips but they all stopped when Tor didn't make a move.

Tor looked down at his one and only love with tears in his eyes then looked up at the Werelupe King he picked up his love and ran out of the cave as fast as possible. When out on the path he saw Solarin Roberta's Uni and walked over to her but she backed away.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you I need your help"

Solarin walked over and allowed Tor to place Roberta on her back then whinnied as if to tell Tor to climb on too. Tor looked back and climbed on as soon as he saw the Werelupe King coming after him.

**Back At Illusens:**

"Do you think she made it?"

"I don't know Seradar but I hope she did for it's almost sunrise"

At that moment Solarin landed with grace and Tor climbed off to carry Roberta to Illusen and Seradar.

"Please help Roberta first"

Illusen agreed and in no time had woken up Roberta. But it was too late for Tor for at that moment the suns rays shown on him to show his true form.

Illusen and Seradar gasped but Roberta walked up to Tor and with out a word kissed him and broke the spell.

The moral of this story is: True love can break any spell. Ha, ha well just tell me how you liked it and maybe I'll write a sequel if you want me to. Please Read & Review


	3. Werelupe Tor The sequel

OK I know that that was really short and I know that I promised all of you a sequel, so hears the deal...

I really DON'T like that nobody makes any different Neopets Darkest Fairy stories. There all Tor and Roberta for crying out loud!

So I thought 'Hey why not break them up'?

Tor/Roberta - WHAT?

Tor - Your gonna break us up?

Roberta - But why?

Hey calm down I didn't say I was I just said why don't I?

So my faithful Fanfiction readers hear is where you come in!

YOU! Yes you get to decide whether Tor and Roberta should break up or stay together.

Personally I hope I can break them up this pair is B-O-R-I-N-G!

Tor/Roberta - HEY!

So leave me a review or leave me a message I don't care which. The one that has more votes will be the winner, and who knows I MIGHT throw in a little twist.. *Evil laugh*

Tor - What 'Twist'?

Roberta - Ya what are you planning?

Oh you'll see. So as I said before just leave me a review or leave me a message. The one who gets the most votes will win. Please no flames I just feed them to my pet dragon he thinks there yummy! If you have any ideas about the sequel like what I could put in it... or how to break Tor and Roberta up... I will gladly welcome and accept them! Thanks again to all my dear and faithful Fanfiction readers! Hope to hear from you really soon!


End file.
